WHISPER YOUR WISHES, I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING
by killmypatience
Summary: OS: Rick est en tournée promotionnelle et manque terriblement à une certaine détective. Et s'il lui faisait une surprise? Vous savez à quel point mes résumés ne décrivent pas correctement mon histoire. Lisez


**J'ai complètement explosé mon compteur de mots; plus de 4300 mots!;) OUI, je suis fière de moi.**

**Même si cet OS sera dédié à une personne spéciale, j'aimerais remercier Gillesinlove pour son soutien, sa review de la dernière fois et ses messages. Rien ne peut plus me motiver. Je sais que je ne publie plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais franchement le temps manque entre mon déménagement, le travail...**

**Bref, assez parlé de moi, concentrons-nous sur une personne en particulier. BON ANNIVERSAIRE SAWAH-IM (avec un jour de retard pour la publication; ça aurait dû être le 28 août!) **

**C'est grâce à Castle qu'on s'est rencontrée, quand tu as posté une review sur ma première fic et finalement, on s'est rendue compte qu'on était dans la même fac. De fil en aiguille et surtout de lundis soirs passés chez moi pour regarder Castle en direct à 4h du mat', on s'est rapprochée et on partage une super amitié.**

**Je ne vais pas en dire plus et te laisser la joie de lire ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**Gros bisous Sarah.**

**AND VIVA CASTLE!**

**dsl pour les fautes**

**disclaimer: castle isn"t mine**

* * *

><p><strong>WHISPER YOUR WISHES, I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT<strong>

Depuis plus de quinze jours, Richard Castle effectuait une tournée promotionnelle européenne pour son nouveau best-seller _Heat Haze_.

Toujours assise à son bureau, Kate Beckett tapait distraitement son stylo sur le bureau. Les aiguilles de l'horloge du commissariat tournaient leur pointe en direction des heures matinales du jour prochain… d'un nouveau jour sans lui.

Beckett essayait de combler le manque en se plongeant dans le travail. Ce rythme qu'elle connaissait par cœur, qui avait ponctué sa vie depuis longtemps, semblait dorénavant appartenir à un autre temps.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, rien ne la distrayait assez pour cesser de penser constamment à lui.

**Il était partout;** dans les moindres recoins du commissariat : sa chaise vide à côté du bureau, ses poupées russes alignées derrière ses éléphants, sa tasse sur le plateau de l'office, sa machine à expresso…

Elle passa une main dans ses longues boucles auburn, frustrée; frustrée de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle mais également d'être devenue si dépendante.

Elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus dormir paisiblement s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, ni se concentrer sur une enquête sans imaginer les incroyables théories de conspiration qu'il pourrait inventer.

**Il était partout; il n'était pas là !**

Kate mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de craquer. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si sensible ?

« Depuis qu'un certain écrivain est entré dans ta vie et a déconstruit méticuleusement tout sur son passage, pensa-t-elle. Tu l'as dans la peau Kate, tu pourras tenter n'importe quoi, rien n'y fera ! »

Comme un chevalier, il a planté son drapeau sur la plus haute tour de son cœur, s'insinuant dans toutes les murailles et défendant avec hargne toute autre tentative d'intrusion.

Imaginer Richard Castle en armes la fit sourire.

« C'est totalement un costume qu'il pourrait porter, songea-t-elle en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait vu déguisé rien que pour le plaisir. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ! »

Elle le savait, même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Kate Beckett n'avait cessé de repousser l'heure du coucher, s'abrutissant de travail pour éviter de réfléchir.

Retrouver le loft vide et le _kingsize_ froid ne l'enchantait pas.

Une fois de plus, Kate espérait recevoir un appel d'Alexis lui annonçant son retour pour le week-end. Elle savait que le travail et les heures d'étude à l'université accaparaient la jeune adolescente, mais sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Leur relation n'avait cessé de s'épanouir depuis que Kate avait emménagé dans le loft.

Agacée, Beckett posa son stylo sur le tas de feuilles et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge; 1 heure du matin. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle resterait au travail pour une heure supplémentaire minimum.

* * *

><p>Kate s'aspergea d'eau fraîche; les gouttes roulaient sur son visage fatigué. L'absence latent de sommeil paisible et relaxant ne passait pas inaperçu. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait pas réussi à estomper la totalité de ses larges cernes.<p>

Elle jeta la feuille chiffonnée dans la poubelle avant de pousser la porte battante.

Elle s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de son bureau; un gobelet de café fumant l'attendait à côté de sa pile de feuilles.

Beckett frotta ses yeux à plusieurs reprises; était-elle en train d'halluciner ?

« Kate, tu commences à faire n'importe quoi ma fille ! Tu dois être vraiment très fatiguée ou alors gravement atteinte pour voir ton café matinal habituel posé sur le bureau alors qu'il n'y a personne dans les locaux ! Je comprends que _Writerboy_ te manque et ne nie pas, tu sais que c'est vrai, mais tu dois vraiment aller te coucher avant de voir ta situation empirer ! résonna la voix de Lanie dans sa tête. »

Beckett leva les yeux à son attitude. D'abord elle imaginait le gobelet de café sur son bureau et maintenant, elle laissait la voix de Lanie s'insinuer en elle et lui dicter sa vie.

- Castle ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle regarda aux alentours aucun signe de l'écrivain.

Retournant à son bureau, elle fixa la tasse cartonnée d'un œil suspicieux avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Elle nota alors un post-it jaune collé sur le devant du café : « _He, good morning detective !__ »_

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la lecture d'une des phrases habituelles de l'écrivain. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- Castle, sors de ta cachette !

Aucune réponse. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un lui joue un mauvais tour ? Elle savait pertinemment que l'écrivain ne devait pas revenir avant une semaine.

Elle fronça des sourcils, éteignit sa lampe de bureau et décida de boire son café dans l'office avant de s'abandonner à quelques heures de sommeil sur le canapé inconfortable.

Elle franchit l'entrée et s'arrêta net pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Des fragrances épicées emplirent ses narines. Ce parfum elle l'avait rêvé, espéré, appelé depuis des jours. Complètement prise au dépourvu par cet assaut de son sens olfactif, elle ne prêta pas garde à la présence juste derrière elle. Une seconde après, deux larges bras encerclaient sa taille.

Surprise, elle cria, bascula son coude dans le torse de son assaillant. Elle pivota et faucha les pieds de l'homme. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se tapa la tête contre la table de l'office.

- Castle ?

- J'espérais des retrouvailles mouvementées, mais j'avais une autre définition de la joie que tu exprimerais en me voyant, grommela-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas… je n'étais pas sûre… bien sûr, il y avait le café, le post-it, mais après j'ai cru que c'était une blague d'Esposito et Ryan… de mauvais goût mais je… et puis tout à coup j'ai senti ton parfum, mais j'ai cru que je délirais encore, comme avec ce gobelet de café… j'ai senti deux bras et… réflexe professionnel…

Castle observait Beckett essayer de lui expliquer tant bien que mal pourquoi elle l'avait reçu ainsi. Voyant le malaise s'emparer de sa détective préférée, il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira à lui.

- Castle ! s'écria-t-elle en tombant sur lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle échappa son gobelet de café dans la chute.

Le doux liquide se répandit sur le sol et aspergea le visage de l'écrivain de gouttes brûlantes.

- Ouh ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! glapit-il.

Beckett se dépêcha de parer au problème. Elle se glissa jusqu'au visage de Castle et chassa les gouttelettes de sa bouche experte.

Le bref contact de sa langue sur son visage électrisa l'écrivain. Il avait espéré la toucher tous les jours de sa tournée promotionnelle.

Une des gouttes avait eu la bonne idée de glisser au coin de sa bouche. Bien sûr, Beckett l'avait conservée pour la fin !

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était plongée dans un de ses nombreux rêves ou si elle vivait vraiment cet instant.

Elle le taquinait, repoussant le moment si désiré où elle poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue chatouilla le coin de sa bouche et effaça la dernière goutte de caféine de son visage.

Castle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cet harcèlement délicieux. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Beckett tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille.

La rencontre tant attendue leur arracha un gémissement de satisfaction. Jouant lascivement avec sa lèvre inférieure, l'écrivain profitait au maximum de cette nouvelle connexion.

Mon dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué !

Il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles plutôt sauvages et passionnées, mais il devait avouer que ce baiser doux et plein d'amour était beaucoup plaisant.

- Je… je ne comprends pas comment tu as réussi à ne pas renverser ton café pendant ta prise de ninja… pour finalement le laisser tomber sur le sol juste après ? s'interrogea Castle le souffle court.

- Tu m'as surprise. C'est de ta faute si le café t'a brûlé !

- Je suis ravi d'avoir souffert un moment. Ta méthode de guérison est super efficace et beaucoup plus plaisante qu'une crème, souffla-t-il malicieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir le léger sourire.

- Ce sourire m'a tellement manqué ! avoua l'écrivain.

- Seulement mon sourire ? demanda Beckett faussement blessée.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Dites-moi Monsieur l'Ecrivain, qu'est-ce qui vous a manqué le plus ? murmura-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

Sans prévenir, il la fit rouler sur le côté, protégeant sa tête pour éviter la rencontre brutale avec le carrelage. Maintenant au-dessus d'elle, il l'observait de ses yeux malicieux.

Beckett avala difficilement, complètement fascinée par ses yeux. Les étincelles noires de désir s'écrasaient dans le roulis de l'océan bleu turquoise.

- Tes yeux m'ont manqué. Cette capacité qu'ils ont à changer de couleur selon la lumière tantôt marron clair, tantôt vert émeraude. Mon moment préféré… c'est quand les paillettes dorées de ton regard s'éparpillent sur ton iris. Ils ne sont jamais aussi magnifiques qu'à cet instant. Ton nez m'a manqué, avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Tes lèvres, bien sûr, la douceur de ton toucher, la saveur de ta bouche, l'odeur de tes cheveux et leur reflet doré. Tes mains aussi m'ont manqué, chuchota-t-il en saisissant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Il lia ses doigts aux siens avant de poser un délicat baiser sur sa paume.

- Tes jambes interminables, la douceur de ta peau, tes fragrances de cerise, ton rire, ta voix sensuelle et envoûtante, tes oreilles…

- Mes oreilles ? répéta-t-elle en riant.

- Tes oreilles ! confirma-t-il. J'aime pouvoir leur chuchoter tout mon amour, les parsemer de baisers et suçoter ton lobe, avoua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Beckett gémit sous l'assaut et en oublia complètement sa moquerie sur le ridicule de sa description.

- J'aime ta mâchoire… murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Ton cou… ton pouls, confessa-t-il en laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge.

Beckett entendait toute sa confession, mais son esprit était plutôt embrumé par les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Presque trois semaines sans le toucher ! Elle avait cru devenir folle et ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient résisté à trois ans de tension sexuelle sans jamais vraiment céder jusqu'à ce jour d'août…

* * *

><p><em>- Qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît vraiment dans la relation entre Nikki et Rook ? Je veux dire avant qu'ils ne sautent le grand pas ? demanda un soir Kate Beckett, allongée sur le canapé de Castle.<em>

_- Tu veux dire avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble ?_

_- Hm, hm, confirma-t-elle en essayant de ne pas imaginer Castle à la place de Rook._

_- Tu… tu ne veux pas une tasse de chocolat chaud pendant que je réfléchis à la réponse ? balbutia-t-il._

_- Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?_

_- Je… non, non reste là, je reviens._

_Pourquoi lui demandait-elle une telle explication tout à coup ? se demanda Castle. Pouvait-il vraiment lui avouer qu'il aimait plus que tout la taquinerie que ces deux personnages entretenaient, leur capacité à passer d'une conversation sérieuse à une conversation légère en quelques minutes… le fait que leur relation ressemble tant à la leur._

_Il laissa un soupir désespéré s'échapper. Un an s'était écoulé depuis que Kate avait failli mourir. Si elle s'était finalement séparée de Josh pour mieux se rapprocher de lui, elle n'avait jamais laissé une chance à Castle de réitérer sa déclaration. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle en avait eu la preuve chaque jour depuis son réveil._

_Le bouillonnement du lait chaud interrompit les pensées de l'écrivain et il se dépêcha de verser le liquide dans deux tasses avant de se diriger vers le séjour. Kate s'était levée et fixait la photographie sur l'une des petites tables du salon. _

_- Tu viens de l'ajouter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner._

_La gorge de l'écrivain se serra. Il avait peur de sa réaction._

_- Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse à cet instant, avoua-t-il en regardant l'image d'une Kate Beckett tout sourire sur l'une des balançoires de leur square favori._

_- J'aime cette photo, souffla-t-elle après un moment._

_Il souffla, soulagé et posa le plateau sur la table._

_- Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il finalement._

_- Alors Monsieur Castle, quelle est votre réponse à ma question ? demanda-t-elle finalement en changeant de sujet._

_- Si…hm, si j'ai choisi le personnage de Nikki et celui de Rook, c'est parce que je pense sincèrement qu'une telle dynamique est nécessaire au succès d'un livre. Un tel duo explosif ne peut que satisfaire les foules, confessa-t-il._

_- Duo explosif ?_

_- Exact. Nikki est une détective extrêmement sexy, charmante et envoûtante tout en restant sophistiquée. Sa beauté est équilibrée par son intelligence…_

_- Intelligence ? J'aime cette qualité ! avoua Beckett. Et à propos de Rook ? Le décrirais-tu comme un homme fort et puissant ? demanda-t-elle une brève lueur de malice dans le regard._

_Elle conservait ses deux mains liées devant elle et balançait doucement son corps d'avant en arrière. _

_- Bien sûr ! Il est physiquement fort mais également charmant. Il doit être ch- charmant…_

_Beckett commença alors à jouer avec son col de chemise._

_- Il… il est même plutôt très beau et sexy et…_

_Kate l'écoutait tout en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son torse._

_A quoi jouait-elle ? se demandait l'écrivain confus. Les mains de Beckett caressant son corps n'allaient pas longtemps lui permettre de rester stoïque._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand Nikki, souffla-t-elle en détachant l'un des boutons de la chemise de l'écrivain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand elle plonge son regard dans les grands yeux de Rook et se perd dans leur profondeur ? demanda-t-elle en caressant sa joue._

_- Elle, hm, tenta Castle en essayant de rester concentré sur la conversation alors que les doigts de Kate Beckett dessinaient gentiment le contour de son oreille. Hm, qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire là ? demanda-t-il incertain._

_Beckett savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle lui procurait. Elle afficha un air interrogateur innocent tout en continuant à lui caresser la joue._

_- On tente d'écrire ou plutôt de décrire l'importance de la tension sexuelle entre deux personnages de sexe opposé, souffla-t-elle contre sa joue alors qu'elle passait lascivement son pouce le long de sa pommette. Cette tension qui permet de créer ces instants de, hm… continua-t-elle en gémissant sensuellement avant d'agripper l'épaule de l'écrivain, de… « vont-ils ou ne vont-ils pas franchir le pas », acheva-t-elle en offrant à Castle son meilleur bisou esquimau de tous les temps._

_Les papillons si souvent présents dans l'estomac de Kate Beckett depuis sa rencontre avec le célèbre écrivain, décidèrent alors d'investir son partenaire. Rick Castle n'était plus en mesure de répondre de ses moyens, ni de réellement communiquer avec le monde tant la douceur de la peau de Beckett contre la sienne l'enchantait._

_- B-bien sûr. V… vont-ils fr-anchir le pas ? murmura-t-il finalement._

_- C'est vous l'écrivain Mr Castle, je ne peux pas savoir à votre place, le taquina-t-elle sensuellement avant de laisser sa main glisser dans les cheveux de l'écrivain._

_Le souffle de ses paroles a quelques millimètres de ses lèvres transporta Castle dans un tourbillon d'allégresse, de confusion, d'amour et surtout de désir. Sans réfléchir davantage, il plongea doucement sur ses lèvres. Ses bras répondirent enfin et il encercla la taille de Beckett, l'attirant près de lui._

_Le bruissement de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la saveur de sa bouche le catapulta dans cette réminiscence de leur moment sous-couverture. Il avait espéré pouvoir tester la douceur de ses lèvres des milliers de fois depuis ce jour._

_Beckett gémit quand il approfondit leur baiser et répondit avec ferveur. Leurs mains, liées par trois ans de retenue, semblaient dorénavant exploiter amplement de leur fraîche liberté et en profitaient pour tout caresser sur leur passage. L'écrivain se retrouva rapidement sans chemise et la détective sans tee-shirt ni soutien-gorge. Castle put confesser une seconde fois son amour. Kate y répondit par des gestes et quelques heures plus tard, l'écho de cet amour se répercuta finalement dans la pénombre._

_C'était un 28 août… il y a un an tout juste, l'écrivain s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cette date anniversaire où sa vie avait changé, où il avait enfin vu Kate Beckett accepter son amour et lui réciproquer._

* * *

><p>Castle ne se doutait pas qu'à cet instant, la détective laissait les mêmes souvenirs envahir son esprit.<p>

- J'aime ce grain de beauté sur ta joue, continua-t-il en posant ses lèvres à cet endroit.

- Hm, s'il te plaît Rick ! _Stop teasing me_ ! supplia-t-elle en enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille.

- Qui m'a allumé sans merci le 28 août dernier ? Tu pensais que j'allais manquer notre anniversaire ? souffla-t-il.

- Je … je pensais que tu ne rentrais que la semaine prochaine.

- Surprise ! Je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde l'honneur de te faire l'amour le jour de nos un an.

Beckett sentait son cœur s'emballer.

- On… on n'est pas marié, ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque ch…

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Ca peut s'arranger ce petit détail, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la sentit aussitôt se raidir et caressa doucement sa joue pour la calmer.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me mettre à genoux tout de suite, la rassura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Beckett replaça son col de chemise tandis que l'écrivain rattachait deux ou trois boutons.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda finalement Kate afin de changer de sujet.

Ils s'étaient appelés plusieurs fois par jour pendant toute la durée du _booktour_… sauf aujourd'hui. Ce manque d'échange aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, songea-t-elle.

- J'ai bataillé ferme avec Paula et Gina pour prendre l'avion à Paris. Si les yeux étaient des revolvers, je ne te tiendrais pas dans mes bras à l'heure qu'il est, avoua-t-il.

- Non parce que je t'aurais fusillé moi-même du regard il y a de nombreuses années, répliqua Beckett.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire en se remémorant les nombreuses affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Elle l'avait menacé plusieurs fois et l'avait puni également sans mauvaise pensée Castle ! l'admonesta son côté sage. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas pu faire l'amour à ma femme depuis trois semaines ! s'indigna son côté plus sauvage.

Il l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

- Il se peut que tu m'ais légèrement manqué aussi, répondit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Tu travaillais sur une affaire ? demanda-t-il en laissant son regard se diriger en direction du bureau.

- Je faisais juste un peu de papiers.

- A une heure du matin ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refusant de lui avouer la véritable raison de sa présence tardive au commissariat.

- Je t'ai manqué plus qu'un peu, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il en souriant.

- La ferme Castle ! répliqua-t-elle en le frappant sur le bras.

Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et le traîna jusqu'au bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- On rentre à la maison, répondit-elle mystérieuse.

- Ca me plaît, avoua-t-il en l'attirant contre son torse.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas mettre mon manteau, on risque d'être en retard, souffla-t-elle.

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Pour pallier à un problème de taille.

- Lequel ? questionna-t-il de plus en plus confus.

- Je ne veux plus me retrouver seule pendant que tu pars en tournées promotionnelles.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je donnerais tout pour rester avec toi. Je t'ai même proposé de venir avec moi.

- Je ne peux m'absenter du commissariat si longtemps, lui rappela-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il triste.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Quand repars-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Demain dans la nuit. Je dois être à Rome demain après-midi. Il me restera cinq jours avant de revenir vraiment.

- Hm, hm, acquiesça-t-elle avant de poser la tête sur son torse. Ca veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, souffla-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour travailler à ce que je ne sois plus jamais toute seule pendant tes tournées, répondit-elle.

- D'habitude je suis assez bon en messages codés, mais là je n'ai aucune idée de…

Elle éclata soudainement de rire à son expression confuse et lui vola un léger baiser en le traînant dehors.

- Allez _writerboy_, viens avec moi ! Sarah ne va pas attendre que tu résolves son mystère.

- Sarah ? répéta-t-il de plus en plus confus.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où l'on a fait l'amour ?

- Bien sûr.

- Cette nuit, avant que je m'endorme, tu m'as dit : « _Whisper your wishes, I'll give you everything you want._ » Je vais te chuchoter mon vœu aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de son oreille.

Elle l'attira plus près d'elle par le manteau et lui murmura son souhait.

- Vraiment ? demanda Castle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Vraiment ! confirma-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et l'étreignit.

- Merci, merci, merci Kate ! Je t'aime tellement !

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai attendu le jour où j'aurais enfin la joie d'être papa à nouveau ! L'être avec toi sera l'une des plus merveilleuses expériences de ma vie ! répondit-il les yeux brillant de larmes de joie.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te secourait autant !

- Sarah ?

- Sarah. C'était le deuxième prénom de ma mère et je me suis toujours jurée de le donner à ma fille, avoua Beckett.

- J'aime beaucoup… Sarah Castle !

- Castle ?

- Je… on pourra choisir Beckett-Castle si tu veux, je…

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Arrête de blablater et monte dans la voiture. Ta fille ne va pas se faire toute seule ! ordonna-t-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

- Je n'obéis pas souvent à tes ordres chère détective, mais je serais plus que ravi de m'y plier cette fois, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et monta dans la voiture sans rien ajouter. Sur le chemin, Castle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et la fixa, émerveillé.

- Quoi ?

- Une fois de plus, tu m'as surprise, confessa-t-il.

- Et j'espère que je n'arrêterais jamais.

- Et si c'était un garçon ?

- Pardon ?

- Si on avait un fils ?

- Je l'aimerais tout autant. J'espère juste avoir la chance d'avoir une fille en premier.

- En premier ?

- Tu pensais pouvoir écouler des jours tranquilles ?

- Oh non, aucune chance ! Je préfère avoir des dizaines d'enfants courant autour de moi !

- Peut-être pas des dizaines deux et on verra après.

- Trois ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son attitude d'enfant implorant.

- Tu as besoin de plus de copains n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors c'est oui ? demanda-t-il.

- On verra. Allons nous occuper du premier déjà ! répondit-elle en l'entraînant dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble.

- Je pourrais y travailler toute cette nuit et toute la journée, répliqua-t-il fièrement.

- Toute la nuit et toute la journée ?

- Pari tenu.

- Ca marche ! En avant Monsieur l'Ecrivain ! ordonna-t-elle en l'attirant à elle avant d'ouvrir la porte du loft.

Rapidement, les vêtements devinrent futilité les mots, murmures échangés les sensations et l'amour, seuls plaisirs partagés.

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard dans la journée, Castle embrassait les joues rosies de sa partenaire.<p>

- Alors ?

- J'avoue… tu m'as manqué ! C'était…

- Divin ! acheva-t-il.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là mais…

Il lui offrit alors un de ces baisers étourdissants qui la laissait sans voix.

- Je capitule, souffla-t-elle finalement sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je peux enregistrer cette confession ?

- Ne pousse pas ! gronda-t-elle.

Il rit avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime Kate. Bon anniversaire.

- Bon anniversaire Rick.

- Je t'aime aussi crevette Sarah, souffla Castle en posant un baiser sur le ventre de Beckett.

- Tu ne sais même pas si…

- Une intuition ! Je suis sûr que notre crevette est déjà là, l'interrompit-il en dessinant des courbes sur son ventre.

- Et tu n'appelleras certainement pas notre fille « crevette » !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Parce que n'est pas une réponse.

- Rick, tu m'uses !

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet !

- Mais tu allais.

- Dans tes rêves !

Il releva la tête et remonta jusqu'à son visage.

- Kate ?

- Rick ?

- Tu vas perdre à ce petit jeu, tu le sais ! menaça-t-il gentiment.

- Tu rêves.

Alors il commença doucement à la chatouiller. Il savait qu'elle crierait grâce rapidement.

- Rick, arrête, arrête, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle.

- La formule magique ?

- Hm, j'ai dit, hm, s'il te plaît.

- L'autre ? demanda-t-il en continuant de la taquiner.

- Je… t'aime, ça y est je l'ai dit. Je t'aime, je t'aime !

- Ouah, ça vaut vraiment le coup de te chatouiller de temps en temps !

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe généralement quand tu me chatouilles…

- _Apples !_

- Tu vas devoir travailler pour te faire pardonner, dit-elle en enlaçant ses deux jambes autour de sa taille.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse, souffla-t-il en souriant. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et les transporta tout deux dans une nouvelle contrée de plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Il est fort probable que certains points virgule se soient encore perdus durant le transfert sur le format Internet dsl. BEaucoup ont dû reconnaître le moment du flashback légèrement modifié pour correspondre à mon histoire. Je me remets toujours pas de cette vidéo entre Stana et Nathan!;)<em>

_Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et tellement motivantes. Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour la publication._

_a bientôt et encore bon anniversaire Sarah._


End file.
